Astro -Vs- Mr Mars
by KeEpCaLmAnDwAtChAsTrObOy
Summary: When Astro overhears that Elefun might be trying to help his evil father, Dr. Tenma.. Astro becomes very against the professor.. but when another hero hears about this and sides with Tenma, its Astro -VS- Mars in the biggest battle ever!
1. The Broken Day

**Astro -VS- Mr. Mars! :D**

**Chapter One: The Broken Day**

**Part One- ****Standing Tall.**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the blue sky and the bright sun traveled its way into Astro's window as the wonderful energetic, yet, caring robot looked out it by his window sill. Sighing in admiration, he stood up and walked towards the door entrance of his room, opened the door and walked down the stairs. When Astro reached the end of the stairs, he gasp in fear, he carefully walked back up the steps... hoping he could get that image OUT of his head.

**Part Two- Sunrise.**

Although the wonderful Astro was suffering from sudden fear and a thought that nagged at him (or nitpicked at his thoughts) all day, there was another robot (Across The City)... siting outside on the front porch, staring at his blue shoes, then quickly looked up. Sunrise was coming, his favorite part of the day. You are still asking who it is? Well, I'll tell you! Looking at the sun (well, sort of because they say it's bad for your eyes if you do -including robots-) he saw the sun rise above the orange yellow reddish, sky. Jetter Mars (or as "Mr. Mars" I call him! :D) with eyes of wonder gave it a smile... he soon got bored and went inside to eat

**Part Three- Trust.**

Astro sat on his bed and worried, with a sad expression, he moved around, pacing back and forth, tapping his fingers on his nightstand, turning around, even though no one was there. Astro felt like a wreck, but after he finally got himself to calm down and think about it, he was already halfway down the stairs.

Dr. Elefun was drinking coffee when he saw Astro barely make it down the stairs without a "ugh" or a "sigh" or sometimes even a small gasp as he saw the professor could not be beaten in the "who-gets-up first" game

"Someone was here, no?" Astro asked

"Why yes, someone did come... why would that be important?" Elefun responded

"Just wondering"

"You thought it was Tenma didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"I wouldn't let him in, even to save my life"

"I understand, Professor"

"Why are you shaking?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because."

"You okay?"

"Professor..."

"Yes"

"Was that Tenma talking to you?"

"Um..."

"Was He!"

"Yes"

"Why would you lie?"

"To protect you."

Astro had thought of it all along, he knew one day Tenma would get to the professor faster than a bullet. And, he wouldn't say anything _"To Protect You."_

**Part Four: The Start Of Mr. Mar's Day!**

Jetter Mars was eating his large breakfast sitting on his short chair (which wasn't short for him, because he was tall) he had heard news about another robot in town called "Astro" and he wanted to meet him, himself. So, after he ate... he got dressed and went out the house to start his great journey of finding this wonderful person.

~~END OF CHAPTER ONE! ~~


	2. Leap Of Faith

**Chapter Two: Leap Of Faith**

**Part One- Heartbroken**

The red, bull faced Astro was filled with rage, all he could do was turn around and walk up the stairs, into his room.

He tried to calm down... no use.

He tried to look outside and see if it will bring him back… no use.

He tried to lay upside-down… no use.

He didn't know what to do, he tried to channel his anger into something pleasant. He could not believe what Tenma had done. He was so mad that he didn't even want to hear his name, or else he would go on an angry rage, he didn't want to, because one day he could be "sitting pretty" in a wonderful classroom filled with 22 students, to being in a closed area, alone. Where a bunch of scientists who know nothing about him, wonder how it happened. How did a 9 year old boy go from nice and caring to killing and disrupted… it made no sense. So, Astro, decided to pull out his wonderful sketchbook and draw,

He started with a circle

_**DING**_

Then, he drew another

_**DONG**_

He stretched and put the pencil down

"_Astro!"_

Astro crawled under his covers

"_Hey, Astro wanna go outside"_

He felt horrible

"_sure Theodore… let me get my shoes!"_

He was deeply depressed

"_Tobio.."_

He wept

"_My Son."_

Astro sobbed.

**Part Two- On An Adventure!**

Mr. Mars was walking down the sidewalk towards Astro's house. He would have fled there, but he was too tired. As he was walking, making rights and lefts and even asked a few members of the community that knew. He made it there just before "brunch hour" began.

He knocked on the door, Dr. Elefun answered it, and looking curiously at the small child he began to see how much he looked like his own foster child, _Astro_. Uran and Zoran were walking down the stairs together pulling Elefun to the side for a chat, Mars was led in by Zoran, while Uran sat the professor down.

"Astro Is not feeling well" Uran said

"I know" the professor replied

"you did?" Zoran said exchanging looks of surprise-meant with Mars

"I should have never told him"

"told him what" Mars butted in.

"Tenma came over" the professor admitted, he couldn't stand the anger on Astro's face as he walked up the stairs, he could imagine now, Astro sobbing in the thought of all things good coming to an end..

"so, what does that mean" Uran asked

"did he ask about me!" Zoran wondered aloud

"I fibbed"

"what do you mean you lied, professor?" Zoran asked

"I told him I wouldn't let him in, even to save my life. a promise, broken."

"so you broke a promise? That's it?" Mars asked.. now seeing Astro might just be a sissy after all.

"well Astro doesn't like Tenma"

"but he is his father… doesn't he an even just an OUNCE of love for him!" Mars questioned… boy how stupid Astro looks right now.

"I wish" Elefun sighed

"then why is THIS, such a BIG deal?" Uran asked.

"well.. since Astro doesn't like him.. he thinks me and him will only cause more trouble for the city"

"trouble, for the city? That's it?" Mars sat dumb faced on the couch

"you wouldn't understand" Elefun said to Mars

"You remind me of Astro" He continued

"How?" Mars asked

**Part Three- Astro And Mars**

Even though Astro was still upset about the thought of what could happen when 2 opposites collide with one another. He still had the courage to move on. Mars left the conversation and went up the stairs to see the worried -some child who _"reminded Elefun of him"_

Astro was hidden under the blue covers of his sheets lying flat on his stomach, with his face drowned in his pillow. When he heard the nocking of Mr. Mars he lifted his head up in curiosity, his face still wet, he cleaned it off with the other side of his pillow. As he walked to open the door he saw a child who looked much like him, with a few differences, he wore blue boots (unlike Astro's red) he had a red cape (Astro had none) and his hairdo was like 2 elf ears glued just for the effect.

"Hello?" Astro asked

"Why hello, are you _Astro_?" Mars said

"Yes"

"Hi, my name is _Jetter Mars_ I live across the city"

"I'm not in the mood for fans"

"I'm not a fan; I'm a hero like you"

"I work solo"

"I'm not asking for work"

"I'm upset! _LEAVE ME ALONE!_"

"I wanna know what's wrong?"

"It's a secret"

"You can tell me"

"I don't give secrets to strangers"

"I'm not a stranger"

"You are now."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Why are you like this?"

"I learned the hard way"

"I know about your dad"

"How do you know about Tenma?"

"He _is_ your dad, right?"

"Not anymore"

"Well, he used to, right?"

"I guess you could say so…"

"Why do you hate him?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Just tell me please, I want to Hel...

Astro slammed the door on Mars' face… feeling embarrassed he opened it again and let him in.

~~END OF CHAPTER!~~


	3. The Battle Field

**Chapter Three: The Battle Field**

_**Part One- Astro –VS- Mars**_

After Astro let Mars in... He sat quietly on his bed, looking him straight in the eye; Astro gained enough confidence to ask him a few questions without getting all "Choked Up"

"What are you here for?" Astro tried asking

"I came to see you" Mars excitedly said, raising both eyebrows, and, for the first time; noticed there similarities in looks, just like Dr. Elefun had explained.

"Why would you come, all the way across the city, to see me?"

"I heard lots of great things about you... you sure are a strong man"

"That's bologna… I'm just a regular robot-kid that dreams of going to the moon"

"But you have…"

"I know I have, I scratched it off my list years ago..."

"You have a list?"

"Mentally… yes."

"Why would that be such bologna?"

"Because… I'm exaggerated"

"I'm like everybody else… I get into trouble, I go to school, I make friends… and yes, I have girl trouble too" Astro continued, remembering all those times he _ALMOST_ asked a girl out. He scratched his head and looked out the window… there he saw cars passing by, and if they caught a glimpse of Astro, they waved, not realizing that Astro would not wave back.

There was a sudden period of silence.

"So? What have you done the past few years?" Astro blurted out, breaking the silence.

"Nothing much"

"And you call yourself a _HERO_?!"

"Hey, you don't either"

"Yeah, because it's a hyperbole… at least I don't stay on my duff counting _SHEEP_!"

"I Do Not!" Mars screamed at Astro

"Hey, cool your jets"  
"How _DARE_ you mock me!"

"I'm not the one 'Mocking' you… you keep asking me weird questions, like a stalker!"

"Because I want to know"

"Know _WHAT_?! My blood type?"

"You don't have one"

"How would _YOU_ know?!"

"Because, you're a robot"

"So…."  
"You have no blood"

"Says who?"

"It's common sense Astro, why don't you get a brain… and stop focusing on muscle"

"Why you little-

Mars stopped Astro in his tracks; Astro stood up properly and stopped himself from taking a swing at him.

"You _REALLY_, shouldn't had said that" Astro muttered angrily

"Oh, But I _DID_"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because _WHAT_?!" Astro squealed at him... it felt like the weight of the world was weighing in on him… and all he could do was scream in pain.

"Because… all I wanted was to see if it was true"

"What truth? Has Tenma spread lies again?"

"That you were you... I guess it was a hyperbole"

"Why would it matter so much to you?"

"Because... We are so similar-

"NO WE'RE NOT! WE WILL NEVER BE!"

"IF YOU EVEN _THINK_ WE ARE… YOU BEST BELIEVE NOT!"

"Just leave…"

"But Astro-

"GO!" Astro stormed out of his room, walked down the stairs, yanked Uran's arm and pulled both him and her outside the front door to chat.

"What's wrong, big brother?"

"I'm mad"

"Oh, I see, it was Dr. Elefun, wasn't it?"

"Um... no, I don't think so..."

"Oh, okay, then what's bothering you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Well of course you do… you pulled me aside for a reason" Uran Said sitting down on the front porch steps, tapping her hand on the space next to her, persuading Astro to sit.

Astro sat next to his oldest (but younger) sister, Uran. Trying not to ball his eyes out, Astro blinked his eyes a few times, and then looked at the sun. He noticed the brightness and looked right at Uran.

_I can't help it. _Astro thought to himself

"So? What's the problem; I don't have all day you know"

_Should I tell her?_

"You can tell me… robot's promise"

_I can do this!_

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Astro sobbed, looking at Uran, he gave her a tight squeeze. Uran could now see why he couldn't cough up an explanation; he had to fight his emotions.

_**Part Two- Teardrops On My Fingers**_

After sobbing it out with Uran… he got his voice back and tried to explain everything

"Oh… I see" Uran finally understood after Astro was done explaining

"What are you gonna do about it?" she asked

"I h-h-ave n-n-o idea!" Astro tried to say

"Well you should!" Uran demanded

"I-I know" Astro responded

"It hurts me to see you cry"

"T-Then w-why do y-you?"

"Because, I am your sister and sisters help siblings."

"T-Then I t-think you're the b-best sister in the whole w-world"

"Calm down."

"I-I'm trying" Astro continued to sob

Uran took Astro's hand and placed it in the dirt and with his other one she used it to place on his head Astro knew what she was doing… Astro loved nature, especially the dirt. Even on his worst days, lying down in it and taking a deep power nap seemed to trick him into thinking everything was okay, it wasn't, but to him it didn't matter. He was in harmony with something beautiful, something that made him feel human.

~~END OF CHAPTER THREE!~~


	4. Tenma's Revenge

_**Chapter Four: Tenma's Revenge**_

_**Part One- My First Kiss**_

Uran stared at Astro as he closed his eyes and began to daydream. As Astro drifted away from his surroundings and everything he once knew… he was gone, now he was in his own little world dreaming about his perfect day.

Astro walked across the sidewalk and towards a big blue building, a blondish girl around Astro's age and height stood at the front door to greet all who entered. "Astro? Right?" she asked

"Yes!" Astro responded

"Why would you need to come here?" she wondered aloud to him

"I don't know, just wondering around."

"Then you must go."

"What? Why?"

"You do not belong here"

"Well of course I do"

"No, you do not"

"Why not?"

"Just go."

Astro could not make out what she said next, but he could tell that she did not want him in there, if he's just wondering around. Astro's hands felt like they were pouring with sweat. Astro just began to blush and walked away, no, he ran; as he began to run away home he felt himself want to sob, Uran was sitting on the front steps thrusting both arms out, ready for a hug. As Astro got closer she faded away, realizing it was a dream Astro lied on the ground and sighed "What can I do?" he asked aloud

"_Astro?"_ he heard in the distance

"_Astro?"_

"_Astro, hello?"_

"_Are you there?"_

"_Astro?"_

"_ASTRO!"_ he heard a little girl yell, it sounded like Uran.

Astro awakened to see his hand still in the dirt, his other hand on his head and Uran looking at him straight in the eye.

"I thought you were dead."

"Why would I ever die, Uran?"

"I don't know."

"Can I take my hand out of the dirt now?"

"I don't know, _CAN_ you?"

"Uran…"

"What?"

"Stop being rude, remember what I have taught you!"

"Yes, big brother…"

Astro could see that Uran was always trying be on good ground with him, even when she did something wrong, in the end, she would always admit her wrongs and ask for ways of improvement, it was in her, Astro could tell, she was not a bad robot, or even a bad sister, she was very trustworthy and kindhearted. No sister in the world could compare to Uran and no matter how inhumane she was physically, she was humane and sympathetic in more ways than thought possible.

Astro had finally stopped sobbing and Uran lead him inside. Dr. Elefun was sitting down next to Zoran, reading the funnies together; they laughed on and on, not noticing the two siblings walking in.

Zoran was different, unlike Uran; she was a bit of a troublemaker, herself. Zoran would make messes and look dumb faced after every single one. Uran would take the blame, but Astro would know it was not her, she would never do such a thing; but with Uran's giant kind heart, she could not stand to see another sibling get punished; so, she would take the blame for Zoran. Astro kind of had a hard time talking to her; did Tenma create her like this on _PURPOSE_? Did he make her as a challenge, as he did Atlas? These things wondered on in his head… if it wasn't for his strong hate for Tenma, he would go over there and ask him, himself. But, because Astro can't stand even the thought of his own father, he lets the thought slide, and keeps moving on… but it still concerns him.

Mars was sitting on Astro's bed as he and Uran walked in. Uran smiled at Mars and sat next to him, remembering what happened to him and Astro, she got up and stood next to her brother.

"Why have you not left?" Astro Asked

"I don't want to." Mars responded

"I think you should go" Uran suggested

"Why?" Mars asked with a sneer

"Because Astro said so!" Uran squealed at him, at this point after seeing him sneer and taunt Astro; she had no tolerance for Mars.

"And your point is…" Mars said, being "Smart" with Uran, he tried to get her on the same boat with him, so he wouldn't have to leave.

"Just go" Astro said to him, looking him straight in the eye, he sent back his sneer and winked at Uran.

Uran grabbed Mars and escorted him out of the room, Mars left the house, and Uran walked back into Astro's room. Astro was lying down on his bed, taking a nap. Uran quietly moved her chair next to her piano over, she took out some sheet music sat in the chair and scooted herself forward. She began to play, as she was playing, Astro was in his own dream, this time about something different.

It was a hot day, in Metro city, the sun was shining bright, and Astro had just finished winning a never ending battle. He took a walk outside to clear his mind and get his head straight; he saw one of his good friends. Brianna, sitting pretty on her front steps examining Daisies she smelled each one and placed it back on the ground, Astro walked over and sat next to her.

"Oh! Why, hello Astro didn't see you there" Brianna said

"Just wanted to stop by, that's all" Astro chuckled

"Oh, I see" she said, handing him a daisy

"Smells great" Astro lied; he had a hard time using his senses

"I know, right? The smell of nature can really set you at ease, huh?"

Astro could see where she was coming from, every time he and nature had encountered one another, he couldn't help but admire it. The smell and feel would just sedate him; sometimes it made him feel human… like nothing in the world could ever do. He would scramble places and many times read books on how to be more "Human" but for some reason, now, he didn't need any one of them, this feeling was on its own, uncontrolled, and unstoppable.

"Yeah, it sure does!" Astro responded with a rosy face

"I knew you would like it" Brianna said handing him another one, this time she wanted him to keep it.

When their hands touched just for a split second for Brianna to hand him the flower, even though Astro did not have a heart (physically) it felt like his "heart" was pounding in his chest, all he could do was look at her straight in the eye and try to focus, no use, Brianna waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. Astro finally snapped and focused on Brianna, she leaned forward next to him and they both looked at flowers. Suddenly the feeling of humanity came to him, all he could do was look back and forth from Brianna's face to the flower, Brianna's face to the flower and then back again. Astro was getting tired and closed his eyes for a hot second and quickly opened them again. Astro thought Brianna was still there, thinking they were close, Astro leaned forward to make what he thought would had been his "First Kiss" but at last he found himself alone, Brianna had left.

Part Two: The Hole In My Heart

After Astro's weird dream had ended, he had awakened to Uran, still finishing up the last measurements of her piano sheet music

"Oh, hey Astro" Uran said, noticing her older brother has just awakened from his nap

"Oh, hey Uran" Astro said sluggishly

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm just still half awake, half asleep…" Astro responded

"Oh, I know how _that_ feels" Uran chuckled, still continuing to play the piano

"What song are you playing?"

"I don't know, I just keep playing and never stop, I don't have time to read song titles"

"You're a really great piano player, you know that right, sis?"

"I guess you could say so…"

"I mean it for real, Uran"

"I know"

"Then be happy, I can't believe my sister is the only girl in the whole world who _HATES_ compliments!" Astro laughed

"well, it's not like I don't _CARE_"

"I know Uran, I'm just teasing you"

"Oh!" Uran finally realized

Zoran loudly busted into Astro's room, interrupting Uran's Piano song and Astro's train of thought.

"Dr. Elefun wants to see you, Astro" she said, breathless

Zoran and Astro walked behind one another down the stairs to the professor, who was sitting in a chair and looking at the politics section of the Saturday newspaper

"You called?" Astro asked

"Ah, yes" Elefun responded

"I have news for you" he continued

"What is it‼?" Zoran butted in, she loved surprises.

"Mars has decided, as a result of you, he's sided with Tenma"

"I already knew that!"

"Really? How?"

"Because, who would be stupid enough like him to side with him anyway"

"Well, he is your father"

"And your point is _WHAT_, professor?"

"Just a heads up, don't want it to be a whiplash in the face for you"

"Of course not… it will be for him and Tenma‼"

"Now that's the Astro I know!" Elefun admired

Astro beamed, Zoran lost interest after Elefun gave out the news, so she walked upstairs into her room and did her own thing.

_**Part Three: Bedtime.**_

It was bed time, Astro was always last to sleep, from tucking everyone in, to writing in his "Journal" Astro had lost to do... which made him last. Finally after doing almost everything on his list he had one last thing to do:

April 13, 2013 Dear Journal, Today was a crazy day, after finding out my own dad had the guts to come over here and chat with Elefun blistered me with anger, and then this other robot comes over and thinks we're the same. NOT TRUE! No 2 people are EXACTLY the same, but may have their similarities, like me and Brianna. We both like nature and the outdoors, it makes me feel more humane… trust me on this, it's real! If only my dream, today, had turned out the way I wanted it too; I could had been in a better mood, so when the professor gives me the news that this "Jetter Mars" dude is Teaming with my dad, Dr. Tenma, I could feel the bad ground and the energy already… all the lives will be lost all because Mars doesn't believe that I'm all "Nice –And—Stuff" I am, but when you get on bad blood with me, I will give it to you 110%

_From,_

Astro

~~END OF CHAPTER FOUR!~~


	5. The Battle Begins

_**Chapter Five: The Battle Begins**_

_**Part One- Astro And Brianna**_

It was Sunday morning; Dr. Elefun had to go on an emergency shift to work, so Astro was in charge of both Zoran and Uran.

"Neh, Neh, you can't catch me" Zoran teased Uran as they played Hide -And- Go seek, outside.

"Of course I can!" Uran taunted back… she found Zoran behind a bush

Astro was sitting alone on the front steps of his house, watching both Zoran and Uran tease one another, and get chased around. It had finally hit him like a bullet, the science project!

"Oh! I forgot" Astro admitted aloud

"_**I have to go to Brianna's for our project"**_he thought

Back in class one day, the teacher had said to the students to pick a partner and do a science project, it had just so happened that Brianna and Astro had no partner, because everyone had one already, so the teacher made the two partners and they decided to meet Sunday to start. This was good for the both of them, considering they both had similar taste.

Astro had called his two sisters' in, to change, and the three walked over to Brianna's to start the project.

"Oh, why hello Astro. Uran, Zoran." Brianna greeted as the three walked in

"Ready to start the project?" Astro asked

"You betcha'!" Brianna winked at Astro, with a smile

Zoran and Uran decided to play on Brianna's lawn while Astro And Brianna went inside to start the project.

"What project are we doing?" Astro asked

"I don't know yet… got any ideas?"

"We could see if different amounts of water affect the growth of plants?" he suggested

"You sure are filled with ideas, Astro" Brianna complemented

Astro beamed and his "Heart" skipped a beat... next thing Astro knew they were both outside, planting flowers to start the experiment.

"This is fun, I love planting things!" Brianna told Astro

"Me too!" Astro responded laughing

After the two were done planting and giving each flower different amounts of water, it was time for Astro to go home.

"This was fun, we should do this more often" Brianna laughed

"I guess we could" Astro shyly said

"Oh, don't be silly! Of course we can!" she cheered

"I guess I should get going now, hmm…?" Astro said to Brianna

"Wait!" she said, stopping Astro in his tracks

"What?" Astro asked

"you forgot something" Brianna handed Astro his journal, and to Astro's surprise, she left him with a peck on his cheek. Astro, Uran and Zoran returned home; or at least Astro did, with a smile.

_**Part Two- Finally, The Battle Begins!**_

It was Monday Morning, because Elefun thought that Mars was going to do something to Astro; Astro was not allowed to go to school that day.

"Be careful" Elefun warned him

"Yes, professor" Astro obeyed

Astro was sitting on his bed; all he could think about was him, Uran; Tenma, Mars; him, Brianna. It was a never ending process… Astro finally heard a loud _BOOM_! And was the first to head outside.

"What was that?" Astro asked the professor

"I don't know…" he responded

Astro finally caught a glimpse of Mars as he was flying away, as he blasted anything in his path.

Astro began to panic; his "Heart rate" began to escalade and before Elefun had knew it Astro had flown away to catch up with Mars and stop him from causing more attacks.

"Stop!" Astro urged Mars

"Why should I?" Mars said to Astro as the two were flying in the air side by side and gave each other dirty looks.

"You're hurting the city" Astro complained, thinking of Brianna his "Heart" fell to the ground, then came right back up his throat.

"Well it's not MY fault, SOMEONE wouldn't stop teasing me!"

"But you need to stop, we can settle this some other way!"

"No, I like doing things this way!"

Mars hit Astro, and Astro lost his balance, falling to the ground... Uran came outside and watched the battle with the professor, cheering Astro on, and crying when he got hurt, or fell.

"Fine then…."

""Let's Rock it!" he said, aiming for Mars

The two battled on and on… for hours and hours... till both of them realized this violence was pity and they both fell to the ground bruised and beated, they both shook on it and walked home.

_**Part Three- The End Of The Experiment**_

It was a week later, Astro got better and the project was due on Friday.

"So… what were the results" Brianna asked Astro, who read it carefully so Brianna could write it on the science board.

"Great! Now were done!" Brianna cheered

"Yay!" Astro cheered along with her

The two sat on the couch and examined there beautiful work, they were both very creative and smart… so it would make sense for the two to be able to pull off such work.

"I'm glad we did this" Brianna smiled

"We should do this again" she continued

"Yeah, sure; I'd love too!" Astro beamed

The two meet eye to eye Astro quickly looked away and Brianna pretended she did not notice, he light brown anime eyes that made everything about him dark, brighter… as she turned away, she could not help but turn back around to see his face. Brianna leaned forward but Astro leaned back, the more she leaned forward, he got scared for a second and took a deep breath, the phone rang and Brianna got up to answer it. Was _she trying to kiss me_? Does _she really like me_? Were questions he had in his mind… if only Brianna hanged up the phone, would Astro finally get a response?


	6. Astro I Think We Have A Problem

**Chapter Six: "Astro, I Think We Have A Problem"**

**Part One- The Closing Doors**

The next day, all the young robot could think about was what had happened yesterday when he went over to Brianna's to do the finishing touches of their science project, due Friday. Even when Astro was sitting in his seat, gazing at Daddy Walrus teach, he sometimes drifted away and didn't return till the teacher called on him.

"Astro, you okay?" Theodore, who sat next to him, _HAD_ to ask

"Yeah, just a little sleepy, that's all" Astro said

Theodore turned around and saw Brianna… who kept looking at the board and every 10 minutes, at Astro, Theodore turned back around to see the teacher, who was talking about how to add fractions.

Later, into the class, the teacher talked about the science projects and made an important announcement:

"Students, the due dates for your science project have changed to Thursday, due to something important that came up, so I will not be here on Friday, any questions?"

The students quietly talked to one another about the new plan, since the procrastinators no longer have an extra day. Brianna and Astro smiled at one another, they were already done! So they didn't mind turning it in a day early.

Class was dismissed and Astro was the first one out, as he walked home he walked towards the front door and pulled out the keys from his pocket, he opened the door, and no one was home. He closed the door and screamed, just to make sure; yep, they sure did leave. Astro slumped on the couch and turned on the TV all there was were weird talk shows and health shows that made no sense to Astro, maybe because he is a robot, and the information was meant for humans.

The doorbell rang, and Astro thought it was the professor, returning home, but to Astro's surprise, it was Brianna!

"Oh, hey Astro!"

"Brianna? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my mom had to go somewhere important, so she left a note saying to come here"

"Well, Dr. Elefun isn't here either."

"He's not…"

"Nope."  
"Is your sister's?"

"Nope"

"And he lets you stay _ALONE_?"

"Yep."

"He must really trust you… I hope you don't ruin that…"

"I won't"

"Can I come in?"

"Promise not to make a mess"

"Cross my heart"

"Okay then"

Astro lead Brianna in, and Astro jumped on the couch and tried looking for a channel not playing shows like _"The Afternoon Talk"_ or_ "Dr. Ozie"_

"How many talk shows _ARE_ there?!" Astro asked aloud

"Lots… watching talk shows are fun."

"They make NO sense to me"

"Of course not, you're a robot; I don't think they make talk shows for robots…" Brianna laughed

Astro sighed, just another thing that made him less human; the ability to understand talk shows.

"There's nothing good on TV anyway… I like watching the weekend talk shows" Brianna said; turning off the TV, trying to comfort Astro.

"Was there any homework today?" Astro asked

"Nope" Brianna responded

Astro walked over to the fridge and pulled out a yogurt; he sat at the table, bored, and began to eat it.

"what flavor?"

"Huh?"

"What flavor yogurt is it?"

"Vanilla."

"My favorite!"

"I didn't know you liked vanilla?"

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

Brianna began to worry, maybe they would not get along because they were somewhat very different, but she dismissed the thought; _he's a robot, and I'm human, how different can THAT be?_ she thought

Astro continued to eat the yogurt as Brianna paced back and forth, thinking.

"Brianna, calm down; what's wrong?" Astro urgently asked

"Do you like me?"

"WOAH! Let's not jump to conclusions here!"

"Well... I thought you wouldn't like me because we are so different…"

"_DIFFERENT_? Brianna, we have more things in common, then the amount of time it'll take me to finish this yogurt!"

"Really?"

"Robot's promise"

"I guess I could take your word for it…"

"Why would you not? I would never lie."

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Huh?"

"Do. You. Like Me."

"Um…"

Astro froze what could he say? Astro placed his yogurt on the table and looked innocently at the ground.

"If I tell you yes, will you ever ask again?"

"No."

"Yes."

Astro fell forward out of his chair and zonked out. Brianna got scared, and dragged him to his room, sat him on his bed and went to look for a thermometer.

_**Part Two- To Learn To Live, You Must Learn To Love.**_

30 minutes later, Astro had awakened; Brianna was sitting in Uran's piano chair, reading a book. "What happened?" Astro asked as he awakened

"I think you fainted" Brianna replied

"Oh!" Astro said, pulling the sheets off and walking towards his bookcase.

"You sure are a bookworm!"

"False; I have all these books but I never read them!" Astro said laughing

"Why not?"

"Because, I have no time"

"I still don't comprehend how you juggle school, fights, family… I mean I can't even read and write at the same time!"

"How do you do it?" Brianna asked Astro

"I don't know, it's just something I can do" Astro replied, he felt his response was quite "Empty- Handed"

"Hmm…" Brianna speculated

"You look sick? Are you okay?" Astro asked, looking into Brianna's eyes

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired"

"Here" Astro said, he walked Brianna over to his bed and rushed downstairs to grab her, a banana. When Astro came back upstairs to his room, Brianna was propped up on a pillow watching _"The Small Bang Theory"_ Astro sat next to her as the two laughed their way into the stupidly humorous things the cast of characters did, and before the two knew it, Dr. Elefun came home.

Brianna had finished her banana, when the professor walked into Astro's room, and saw the two, side-By- side watching TV and laughing together. When the show was over the two walked down the stairs together and Astro helped Uran make dinner. Brianna could not help it, she sat just for a second on the couch and drifted away asleep. Everyone was almost done eating dinner, when the doorbell rang. Astro answered it, it was Brianna's mom.

"Brianna here?" her mother asked

"Yeah, she fell asleep on the couch" Astro replied

Astro walked over to Brianna, and woke her up, she felt a little warmer than usual.

"You might wanna keep a good eye on her… I think she might have a fever." Astro warned Brianna's mom as her sleepy daughter walked out the door.

"I'll have her pediatrician on speed dial" she told Astro

The Mother-Daughter walked home and Astro closed the door behind them. Everyone had already left, and Astro finally noticed the Vanilla yogurt he had left on the table.

"Oh! I forgot I left this!" Astro remembered, walking to the table to finish it.

But, the phone rang; Astro walked over to pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?" a strange, but familiar voice said

"Hello?" Astro responded back

"Um…" the voice said back, this time Astro knew it was Dr. Tenma

"Dr. Tenma, I know it's you! If you wanna talk to Dr. Elefun, he's upstairs filling out papers… now is not a great time" Astro said back in an angry tone.

"Oops, wrong number" Dr. Tenma replied and he hung up the phone.

Astro was angry for a short 2 minutes, after he finished his yogurt; Astro could not help but wonder _"Why would Dr. Tenma call?" "Is my dad REALLY that scared of me?" _

Astro remembered a saying "Huston I Think We Have a Problem" Astro substituted it with his own "Astro, I Think We Have A Problem"

~~END OF CHAPTER SIX~~


	7. Loose Lips Sink Ships

Chapter 7: Loose Lips Sink Ships

_**Part One: Mars Strikes Again!**_

It was Wednesday, a day before the project was due… Astro was already halfway to school when he got tumbled over by Abercrombie.

"Whoops, sorry Astro; I'm trying to get to school fast"

"Mind slowing down, a bit…"

"I can't now, I promised Ken I'd finally come early!"

Astro sighed, he got up and started walking, leaving Abercrombie behind. As Astro kept walking he heard strange noises, he turned around and saw nothing there. _"Strange." _He thought to himself. He was already entering the school doors and saw empty hallways, no noise; just, silence.

_**9:15 A.M.**_

_**Minuets till Mars Returns: 1:45:30 seconds**_

Astro ran as fast as he could into each classroom, to see if anyone was there. All the 6th grade classes were empty, all 7th classes were empty, and when Astro finally check the last 8th grade classroom, they were empty as well.

Every nook and cranny was checked of the middle school by Astro; every time he saw something empty he became more scared and slowly depressed. Astro left the middle school and searched the perimeter for any details he could find.

_**Dr. Tenma's House**_

_**9:45 A.M.**_

_**Minuets till Mars Returns: 1:15:50 seconds**_

__Dr. Tenma was reading a book on the couch when Mars stormed in, he was furious at Astro ad thought Tenma could provide him pointers.

"and you expect me to _**help**_ you!"

"Ha! Foolish robot, I do not help those who need it most, but when they need it the least!"

"Common Dr. Tenma, I wanna beat Astro"

"Right now, Tobio is not in the picture; I have a better problem waiting for him to solve…"

Mars sighed, he left Dr. Tenma's house and walked home, and then, realizing today is Wednesday Mars turned around and flew to Astro's school.

_**Metro City Middle School; Main Entrance**_

_**9:55 A.M. **_

_**Minuets till Mars Returns: 1:5:30 seconds**_

Astro stood in front of the Main Entrance that led into the Main Office, worried he sat on the front steps and hoped something would help him, "_Abercrombie!" _Astro thought "_I wonder where he went after he tumbled over me?" _Astro got up and retraced his steps to find his friend…

_**Pine River Groove ST.**_

_**10:00 A.M.**_

_**Minuets till Mars Returns: 0:59:40 seconds**_

Astro stopped right where it happened; no one was there, Astro just decided to walk home, finally when he got home, he saw a note on the front steps:

_**Dear Astro,**_

_** If you're coming home from school, beware; because everywhere you turn, where you'd least expect It, you'll wish you'd never left the house**_

_**From,**_

_**Anonymous**_

Astro opened the door and saw no one was there either, Astro sighed and walked upstairs into his room, he took a long nap and hoped everything would be better when he awakened

_**Astro's House**_

_**10:54 A.M.**_

_**Minuets till Mars Returns: 0:5:10 seconds**_

Astro jumped out of bed after hearing a loud noise coming from outside, Astro quickly put his boots on and ran downstairs and out the door; the city was a ghost town…

Astro carefully walked back to school holding his book bag instead of wearing it on his shoulders.

_**Metro City Middle School; Main Entrance**_

_**10:59 A.M. **_

_**Minuets till Mars Returns: 0:0:00 seconds**_

Astro saw Mars on the front steps of his school, waiting; Mars looked up innocently at the sky, then at Astro, who was so red faced and angry, even the _HULK_ would fall to its knees and beg for forgiveness, Astro hated what he assumed Mars had done.

"What did you with everyone‼?" Astro screamed at him

"Oh nothing, just gave them a day _OFF_!" Mars said smirking

"This isn't right you know. Robots would never behave this way" Astro replied back, thinking of Atlas.

"Of course not, but I did"

"I know you've teamed up with Tenma"

"I know I did, just to annoy you!"

"The only one you're annoying is yourself‼"

"Oh really?"

"Mind you, since there's _NO_ school today what are you gonna do about it, puss bucket?!"

"Oh, I'll _TELL_ you what I'm gonna do about _IT_!" Astro yelled as he dropped his book bag on the ground and a chaotic battle was in full swing!

The two were up on the sky throwing swings and punches at one another.

"You'll never get away with this!" Astro screamed as he threw another swing

"And if I don't" Mars replied dodging Astro's swing

"The truth always is revealed" Astro said flipping Mars over

"What if I make sure it doesn't" Mars screamed at Astro trying to throw a swing.

"Why do you have to have such a stubborn HEART? ‼‼!" Astro yelled at the top of his lungs at Mars, who with eyes of surprise stopped and became teary-eyed

Astro blinked his eyes as he saw that Mars actually _DID_ have emotions like his.

"I'm… just… I'm…"

"It's okay; you're only trying to define what's right and what's wrong looks like you need help, hmm?"

Mars tried to fly away but Astro caught up to him.

"Don't go, I wanna help you."

"Oh! So _NOW_ is when you decide to help?!"

"Yes, because before you didn't need it, but now you've proven to me you _DO_!"

"Fine"

"Let's get down from here, I'm getting dizzy"

The two got down and helped clean the area together it was around the usual time school was let out when Astro and Mars finished, they walked home telling jokes and waving to anyone who waved at them, for the first time in years.

"What will Tenma think if he finds out I disobeyed"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Astro said making a mental note in his head

"Thanks" Mars smiled

"No problem" Astro replied

Astro got home and Dr. Elefun pulled Astro over for some important.

"I have something to tell you"

"what is it professor?"

"I Just got a call from Brianna's mom, she said Brianna is terribly sick, so she will not be in school tomorrow"

At that exact moment Astro's "Heart" sank to his knees after being happy and playful with Mars, it was time to get serious, but never (In Astro's head) like this. Astro turned around and walked away, out the front door and into the garden. All he could do was sit in the dirt and wonder _"What can I do?"_

Part Two: Presenting The Project

It was time to present the project, Astro had lots of stage fright, so he arranged a deal with the teacher; Astro went last, with a surprise

Mars walked through the door and saw Astro was already setting the board up, and the two presented the project. Everyone clapped and cheered at Brianna and Astro's project, even though Brianna was very sick and couldn't present it with him, presenting it with Mars was just as great.

Part Three: The End

After school, Astro walked over to the hospital to see Brianna, to make sure she was okay.

"Hi, Astro" Brianna said as Astro walked in the room

"Hey Brianna!" Astro said excited

"How did the presentation go? sorry I couldn't go" Brianna asked

"I went great" Astro responded walking to a chair to sit on

"I'm good, I hope we got a good grade"

"Of course we did, why wouldn't we?" Astro said laughing

Brianna laughed with him, but in between she had small coughing spasms

"Calm down, you're sick" Astro said to her

"I know" Brianna said coughing

Astro looked sad at her, he knew if she did not get better, she would be gone, he remembered all their funny awkward moments they've had together as he sat in the chair it felt like he was re-living it all over again:

"_Oh, hey Astro!"_

"_Brianna? What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, my mom had to go somewhere important, so she left a note saying to come here"_

"_Well, Dr. Elefun isn't here either."_

"_He's not…"_

"_Nope."  
"Is your sister's?"_

"_Nope"_

"_And he lets you stay ALONE?"_

"_Yep."_

"_He must really trust you… I hope you don't ruin that…"_

"_I won't"_

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Promise not to make a mess"_

"Cross my heart"

"_Okay then"_

"_what flavor?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What flavor yogurt is it?"_

"_Vanilla."_

"_My favorite!"_

"_I didn't know you liked vanilla?"_

"_You didn't?"_

"_Nope."_

_Oh! Why, hello Astro didn't see you there" Brianna said_

"Just wanted to stop by, that's all" Astro chuckled

"_Oh, I see" she said, handing him a daisy_

"_Smells great" Astro lied; he had a hard time using his sense of smell_

"_I know, right? The smell of nature can really set you at ease, huh?" feeling was on its own, uncontrolled, and unstoppable._

"_Yeah, it sure does!" Astro responded with a rosy face_

"_I knew you would like it" Brianna said handing him another one, this time she wanted him to keep it._

Astro looked up at Brianna who was staring at his beloved anime eyes, oh his anime eyes, she could stare at them for all eternity. The nurse came in with a thermometer to get Brianna to take her temperature.

"_96.5_ fever's gone down" the nurse said to Brianna

"Oh, good" Brianna said smiling at the nurse

Astro pulled out his sketchbook from his book bag and began to draw again

He drew small circles for eyes

"Astro, do you think I might be getting better?" Brianna asked

He finished up the hair

"Maybe, but you never know." Astro replied

He started on the body and drew eyes on the second circle

"I think I am, if I get out by Tuesday next week, I'll make it in time for the finals"

Finishing the body he gave the second circle hair.

"what finals?"

He started on the second circle's body and started on the clothing folds on person one

"For school, silly"

Almost finished, he started on the clothing folds for person two and looked for his inking pens. Astro finally finished and waved at Brianna. He showed her the picture.

"Awe… that looks so cute!" Brianna feeling affectionate

"I drew it just for you" Astro beamed, he tried to stop himself from becoming teary and just blushed.

"Can I see it?" Brianna asked

"Sure" Astro replied walking over to her.

Brianna examined the picture and smiled at Astro, looking up at him she thrust her arms out and she embraced Astro. Astro cried and tears landed on Brianna's blonde hair. The two finally looked at each other face-to-face, eye-to-eye and right before the nurse was supposed to walk back into the room to check on Brianna, the two slowly kissed, for the first time in history!

Astro left the hospital and walked home for dinner. As he entered the door, Mars was sitting at the table eating.

"Uran invited you over, didn't she?" Astro asked, laughing

"Nope"

"Oh…" Astro said surprised

"yeah… I was gonna head home, but I decided to stop by here for a little bit"

"Well then we have lots to talk about"

"I can tell…" Mars chuckled

"Really? How?"

"You have red on your face, I'm pretty good at the guessing game"

"I guess you are" Astro said blushing

Epilogue

After dinner Astro walked upstairs to his room, Mars walked behind him. Astro plopped on his bed and Mars closed the door behind him. Astro found his colored pencils in his book bag, so he took out his sketchbook and turned to the drawing of him and Brianna.

"Whatcha' doing?" Mars asked looking over Astro's shoulder as the artistic robot colored in the artwork

"Just coloring in this drawing"

"Is that your _girlfriend_" Mars teased Astro

"No… *Coughs nervously* it's just something I drew because she's in the hospital"

"Oh.. is she doing okay"

"Yeah, she's gotten better"

"Oh, that's good" Mars smiled

Astro was almost done coloring it in when Mars noticed something falling out of Astro's book bag, he quickly caught it and placed it back in Astro's book bag.

"thanks" Astro complimented

"You're welcome" Mars beamed

"You done yet?" Mars questioned as he looked over Astro's shoulder again

"Almost." He replied

"come on, I'm not getting any younger you know" Mars complained

"I know! "Astro snapped back at Mars

Finally Astro was done coloring it in, Mars looked in amazement of how professional the artwork looked, and it resembled exactly Astro and Brianna

"WOW! You sure know how to draw!"

"Thanks. I taught myself"

"Really?"

"Yep. Took me years though"

"That's so cool" Mars complimented

"Oh, it's nothing" Astro said blushing

"Wait I'm missing something, pass me that pen, please."

"Sure."

Astro took the pen and wrote something on it, at first Mars couldn't make out what it said, but then he read it crystal clear:

"When Life Gives You Lemons, You Should Always Make Lemonade"

Astro and Mars laughed together and Astro began to cry, this time not of sadness, but tears of joy, he put his sketchbook away and Mars said he had to leave, so he did. Astro lied on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He began to think of all the things that could happen when Brianna returns from the hospital on Tuesday, just like Brianna thought and what the Nurse told him. He knew that the kiss would be their little secret, no one should or would wanna know anyway, but it made sense to hide it; since their not a couple, at least Astro knew they were not, it would be impossible. Astro is always busy and would have no time to hang, it's just by luck that Astro had a few weeks off; guess everyone finally got the memo "DO NOT DISTURB" Astro sighed, with tears still seeping from his eyes he smiled.

Even though life tried to throw in problems (Lemons)

Astro got up.

And he tackled it with all his might

And solved it (lemonade).

And even in a room filled with fear, anger, and sadness; there was one thing that Astro finally understood for the first time since he was born.

There was love.

THE

END


End file.
